1. Field of Invention
The current invention relates to a device and method for flossing between the teeth of a person. More particularly, the current invention relates to a floss device which can direct floss between teeth behind the arch-wire of a person who wears orthodontic braces.
2. Prior Art
Regular flossing is recognized as being very important to oral hygiene and health.
One method of flossing is to wind floss around fingers and to guide the floss between the teeth. This method does not work well for persons who wear braces, because it is difficult to direct floss behind the arch-wire of the braces. One method of flossing with braces requires the threading of the floss behind the arch-wire. This process is time consuming because it must be repeated for each gap between adjacent teeth.
Prior Art Floss Picks
Another method of flossing is to provide disposable floss devices such as DenTek™ floss picks which support a strand of floss between a pair of posts or arms. Many of these prior art devices have posts or arms which are too thick to be directed between the arch-wire and the teeth, so those devices may not be used by persons who wear braces.
Single Floss Support Devices
U.S. Pat. No. 4,597,398, to Chu describes a tool with a floss support post that may be inserted behind the arch-wire. The user grasps another portion of the floss.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,328,711 to Hill describes an orthodontic flossing implement with an arm which has a floss support portion insertable underneath the arch of a brace wire.
Dual Floss Support Devices
U.S. Pat. No. 5,101,843 to Peng describes a disposable flosser with two curved floss arm supports as shown in FIG. 1.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,860,434 to Sines et al. describes several embodiments of flossing devices including one which has an arm with a straight support and a curved support, and a grip which is orthogonal to the supports. FIGS. 2A and 2B show this device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,482,466 to Haynes describes a flossing instrument which includes a combination floss spool cavity and handle to which is connected an arm with two floss supports, traversely mounted at a distal end of the arm remote from the handle. One support forms a tower which fits behind the arch-wire. FIG. 3 shows this device. There is a need for a floss device which permits better floss access for persons who wear braces. There is a need for a floss device which has a deep head oriented at an angle with respect to the device handle in order to permit floss to be delivered to deep pockets.
There is a need for a floss device which permits improved access to rear teeth. One aspect of the current invention is that a floss support head is provided at an acute angle with respect to the handle as opposed to prior art devices which typically provide floss support heads that are orthogonal to the device handles. In the current invention, the orientation of the head provides improved access to the rear teeth, and it is particularly easy for children to use in order to floss effectively.